pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Hall
Annie Hall is an Academy Award -winning film from 1977 , directed by Woody Allen , who also plays the lead and with Marshall Brickman wrote the screenplay. Originally, the film Anhedonia ( anhedonia , the inability to have fun) are called, but this title was considered unmarketable and changed three weeks before the premiere in Annie Hall. The title role is played by Diane Keaton , who had a previous relationship with Allen. The film may be considered a partially autobiographical filming of their relationship. The title character of the name refers to here include: "Hall" is the birth name of Diane Keaton, "Annie" is her nickname. There are many similarities between Woody Allen and his character, Alvy. Woody Allen has always denied that their relationship was the model for the film. Content * 1 Story * 2 Film Style and technique * 3 Reception and later influence * 4 Cast * 5 Trivia Story Annie Hall is about the difficult relationship between two neurotics from New York . Alvy Singer (Woody Allen) is a Jewish comedian, obsessed with death, looking back on his quest for love in Manhattan , where he will make include getting with pretentious intellectuals and lifestyle-obsessed writers for Rolling Stone , and his long-term relationship Annie Hall (Diane Keaton), a WASP -zangeres in the club circuit and photographer who enjoys life. Alvy, Annie met while playing tennis with his friend Rob (Tony Roberts ). During their relationship Alvy and Annie discuss several topics, including therapies , film versus television, drugs , anti-Semitism and the difference between the oppressed insanity of WASP's from the Midwest of the USA and the turbulence of Jews from Brooklyn . This is accompanied by obsessive psychoanalysis and other commentaries. Eventually they decide that they have too much from each other and move them apart, and Annie to Los Angeles leaves to break through as a singer. Alvy realizes that he's still in love with Annie, traveling with her. Annie is now repealed by a major Hollywood boss (played by singer Paul Simon ). Alvy knows no grounding in which he experienced as vacuousCalifornia . When he realizes that he and Annie are too different to be able to have a relationship, he will only return to New York. Later they meet again, this time as friends. Film Style and engineering In Annie Hall experimenting Allen with a series of film techniques for comic effect, including split screen , subtitles to expose the true intentions behind the dialogues of the characters breaking the fourth wall by the audience directly into the camera to address and animation . There is also talk of magical realism . Through flashbacks make the characters scenes which they had never been able to experience: as Annie comments on Alvy's childhood, which he grows up in a house under a roller coaster at Coney Island , and Alvy witness Annie's past relationships. When Annie and Alvy are queuing for the cinema, he heard a man behind him talk about the work of Marshall McLuhan . Alvy leave the queue at the camera to express his displeasure, and the man he overheard joins him to defend his thesis. Alvy eventually pulls Marshall McLuhan himself there to convince the man that his interpretation of McLuhan's work is not correct. Incidentally, the idea was not McLuhan, but Federico Fellini use in this scene, but he refused to cooperate. The film contains some of Allen's later recurrent themes, including his love for New York (and his distaste for Los Angeles), the issue of relations, his obsessive fear of death and the famous Jewish neurotic character. Some jokes Allen in the film tells from his past as a stand-up comedian . Receipt and subsequent influence Annie Hall was cast by critics hailed as Allen's most mature and personal film, a big difference from his previous comedies like Bananas and Sleeper . After this film was considered to be an Allen comic director instead of a comic which also makes films. The film was rewarded with four Oscars, for Best Picture (where he among other Star Wars defeated), Best Actress (Diane Keaton), Best Director and Best Original Screenplay. Woody Allen was also nominated for Best Actor , but the prize went to Richard Dreyfuss . Woody Allen was not present at the presentation of the Oscars. Besides an Oscar Diane Keaton also received aGolden Globe for her role. Other awards received the film include four BAFTA 's (for Best Film, Best Actress, Best Director, Best Screenplay and Best Editing) and a Cesar for best foreign film. In 1992 the film was included in the National Film Registry . Diane Keaton clothing, somewhat wrinkled, sagging men's clothing with a tie (in Ralph Lauren ) was a brief fashion trend , and its stop phrase "la-di-da, la-di-da" is still cited regularly. Furthermore, the film includes performances by some aspiring actors, including Christopher Walken (misspelled in the credits as "Christopher Wlaken") as Keaton's suicidal brother and smaller roles for other Jeff Goldblum , a rule may say at a party in LA, Beverly d 'Angelo as a television actress Sigourney Weaver , who is seen as the end of the film when Alvy's date. Cast * Woody Allen : Alvy Singer * Diane Keaton Annie Hall * Tony Roberts Rob * Carol Kane : Allison * Paul Simon : Tony Lacey * Colleen Dewhurst : Ms. Hall * Janet Margolin : Robin * Shelley Duvall : Pam * Christopher Walken : Duane Hall Trivia * Originally, this movie was meant to be a film about a murder mystery with a romantic subplot. Allen and Brickman have later the assassination plot removed from the scenario. Later they used the plot for the film Manhattan Murder Mystery (1993), which also plays Diane Keaton. * In the scene where Annie and Alvy passersby in the park watching shows Alvy a person on the "winner of the Truman Capote look-alike contest" walks past. That man is the real Truman Capote . * The scene in which Alvy in cocaine sneezes happened by chance. Eventually it was decided to leave the scene in the film, when the test audience was laughing hard at the scene. The creators had to add extra footage from the scene to prevent the audience from laughter would miss important dialogues. Category:Film in the National Film Registry Category:American film Category:Jewish film Category:Independent film Category:Cult Film Category:Comedy Category:Tragicomedy Category:Films 1977 Category:Romantic comedy Category:Woody Allen film Category:United Artists Films